


Secrets

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Bit of Billy dribble.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for shenanigans-and-imagines as a congratulations gift for getting 500 followers on her blog. Well done lovely!!! It was supposed to be simply: Billy is secretly ticklish.
> 
> I got carried away. Billy being adorably clumsy too.
> 
> Ft Cassandra my Mag 7 OC.

Billy Rocks was a very quiet and secretive man. He didn’t show too much emotion around people other than Goodnight Robicheaux, his close friend and saviour. Even then Goodnight only saw so much. There were a few little secrets Goody had seen and found endearing but never mentioned them to Billy unless he wanted to tease his new travelling companion. It was when Billy let his guard down Goodnight sometimes forgot how deadly he was.

When they started traveling together and they stayed at an inn. Billy was like a child, clearly having not slept in an actual bed for some time Billy sat on the edge of the bed and bounced on it lightly astonished by the comfort of the springiness of the mattress. Goody had noticed him do that out of the corner of his eye with a little smile on his face. This was the same man who had fought an entire bar with his bare hands.

After his first night sleeping in an actual bed Goody was greeted in the morning by a very disorientated Billy who was very much still half asleep, his thick dark hair in complete disarray and his loose white shirt hanging off one shoulder. Goodnight had to stifle his laughter and pursed his lips trying to hide his smile  
“Sleep well?”  
Billy replied with a nod and yawned running a hand through his wild hair as he swung his bare legs out of the bed. Rising to his feet and going to take a few steps towards the chair that was covered in his trousers and jacket, Billy found that his legs had gone to sleep resulting in him hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes baring his behind to the Cajun who could no longer control his laughter  
“You okay down there Billy?” Goodnight chuckled and moved round to offer a hand to Billy “up you get son.”

“My leg...is numb” Billy announced quietly.

“Probably slept in an odd position, it’ll pass” Goodnight curbed his laughter again as he got a scowl from Billy who was sat upright now trying to get feeling back in his leg “sorry Billy I couldn’t help it. Not with your hair like a birds nest. When you’re dressed we’ll go get you a haircut and a shave….and some boots. These boots have more holes than a mine.”

*

Despite Billy being rather clumsy at times he did have a habit of showing off. They had been dining at an establishment when some drunks started to mouth about letting folks like Billy in. They were silenced quite quickly. Billy barely looked up from his plate of food and with grace and accuracy threw the knife he had in his hand at the leader of the group, it lodged itself deep within his neck killing him within seconds. The bar was deadly silent and Billy didn’t look up or say anything just calmly sat eating his meal. Goody smirked and went to deal with the mess.

“Goodness Billy that was quite the scene.”

“Mm. he was being loud.” Was Billy’s response as he chucked his jacket on the chair and laid his belt laden with silver daggers on the table

“I certainly didn’t expect you to throw a utensil at him. You killed that lout with great panache” Goody was met by a very confused stare “panache...flair..style.” Billy nodded and stretched his arms above his head. Goodnight wasn’t sure what made him do it but as he walked past Billy he jabbed him in the ribs earning a strange mixture of a yelp and laugh.  
They both looked at each other with shock. Billy wasn’t overly sure what just occurred and Goodnight was registering the adorable noise Billy just made “are you ticklish.” He moved quickly grabbing each side of Billy making him squirm and darted around the table. Goodnight Robicheaux was hunched over laughing he had never seen Billy so startled. They’d known each other for a few months now and he was still learning so much about Billy. “I’m sorry Billy. I won’t do it again.”

Billy frowned and hurried past Goodnight and crawled under the covers of his bed on the opposite side of the room to Goody’s glaring at him from over the bed sheet.

*

Some years later Billy was still surprising Goodnight. They were in Rose Creek readying to face off against Bartholomew Bogue when two women rode into town announcing they were going to help them. Faraday was skeptical at first and quite vocal about it. Cassandra, the shorter of the two, shot the neck off the bottle of whisky he was about the drink and they argued loudly. Rosemary, the taller redhead and Sam quelled the fighting and they introduced one another. When it came to Billy he simply tilted his hat and kept an aloof mysterious attitude around himself. Goodnight noticed his gaze from under the brim of his hat and the coy little smile tugging at his lips.  
Billy’s flair for showing off became more noticeable, especially around Cassandra. Vasquez leant against the wall at the back of the saloon next to Goodnight.

“He’s got it bad for the little chica hm?” He mused rolling a cigar between his lips before lighting it. Goodnight chuckled as he watched Billy throw two knives at a dummy with rapid succession and then handing one to the blonde at his side.

“His actions speak louder than words.”

Billy guided Cassandra’s body to the correct stance, as his hands rested on her waist to turn her he accidentally tickled her, Cassandra tensed and kept her poker face on not wanting to embarrass herself in front of Billy but managed to when the knife she threw missed the target horribly. Falling short of the dummy.  
“I’ll stick to my rifle…” she chuckled nervously handing the knife back to Billy who was smiling to himself. He hadn’t realised how stupidly he had been smiling “my knife throwing skills are that funny hm? Well we’ll see about that.”  
He was caught unawares by Cassandra as her hands grabbed his sides and that strange sensation that made him twitch and laugh raced through his body. He let out a short loud laugh and quickly twisted away from her tipping his hat to her and hurrying off before she could question anything.

Goodnight chuckled and went to talk to Cassandra who was stood staring bewildered at the spot Billy had previously been stood. She looked up at him opening her mouth to speak and could only point in the direction he had taken off in.

“Billy is rather ticklish..as you just found out.”

“That.” She stopped speaking to reply the scene once more in her head “that was adorable…” she let out a loud aggravated groan covering her face with her hands before running them through her blonde locks “why in God’s name did I tickle him. Ah! I could have done anything else!” She hunkered down to her knees mumbling to herself “b-but that was really cute...I want to do it again.”

Goodnight laughed at her dilemma and crouched down beside her “I would do it when he’s unarmed. He does get a little twitchy if you try and do that if he’s near anything sharp, almost lost a finger last time I tried.” He saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.  
“Why not trade rooms with Goodnight. Alone in a room with Billy I’m sure he’ll let you tickle him..in lots of places, eh chica.” Cassandra almost snapped her neck as she looked up at Vasquez who had a smirk on his face, her cheeks were flushed bright red at the notion of being alone with Billy. Alone...with Billy..she did wonder what the knife thrower looked like under his shirt. Her face went up brighter when she realised what the outlaw had actually been suggesting.

“V-Vasquez! That! Is…” she couldn’t get her words out and hurried away from the pair. For now she’d keep Billy’s secret quiet. Until that was she had a chance to hear that noise again.


End file.
